


Next Generation Characters

by HorseGuardian



Series: Gate Guardians [7]
Category: Gate Guardian - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseGuardian/pseuds/HorseGuardian





	1. Chapter 1

Astrid Layla Larkin:  
Basics  
o Princess of Guardia and the in line for the throne  
o Is 5 years old, 8 years old  
Physical description  
o Straight peach blonde hair   
o emerald eyes  
o peaches and cream skin tone  
Relationships  
o Daughter of Tom and Stella.   
o Siblings elder brother Leo and young sisters Sonya and Scarlett.  
o Uncles Charles, Hal, Will and F’lar   
o Aunts Kayla and Ava, Rosalind, Kelly, and Rina, Arianrhod  
o Her grandfather’s Daniel and. Her grandmas Isabelle   
o Cousins-  
 Female cousins- Kristy, Kimi, Tally, Nyx  
 Male cousins- Derek, Eodred, Jesse, Kai  
Personality Traits  
o Level-headed, serious, dependent, is usually the center of reason for the twins.  
Likes/Dislikes  
o Likes-reading, walking along the beach, watching her mother and father working, order, and proper things  
o Very ladylike, likes skirts and dresses but will trousers when needed  
o Dislikes-cold, an untidy schedule, her sisters arguing, snakes, being idle  
Plot Scenes, Abilities, Points  
o Transforms into a pale-yellow wolf at age 10  
o At the age of 18 she can transform into a twenty-foot-long boa the color of popcorn  
Hogwarts Facts  
o Ravenclaw  
Bonded   
o Bonded to an emerald green unicorn mare with a light green gem at horn base. Lemon lime colored mane and tail


	2. Derek Daystar Larkin

Basics  
o 1 month old at start of new series, 3 years old by the end of it  
o Prince of Guardia  
o   
Physical Description  
o Strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes. Medium skin  
Relationships  
o Siblings Eodred, elder brother to Derek.   
o Parents Charles and Rosalind.   
o Is usually with Rosalind or his nanny  
Plot Actions, Scenes, Points  
o When happens, he stays with his grandfather Lord Corman  
o Transforms into a reddish yellow wolf at age 11  
o At age 16 transforms into a lion about double the size of a regular size  
o   
Gryffin and Guardian abilities  
o Earth Powers-Plants and understanding the area he is in. Like if it is tainted  
Personality Traits  
o Mischievous and daring, he is a daredevil risk taker


	3. Eodred Dean Larkin

Basics  
o Prince of Guardia.   
o 2 years old, 5 years old  
o Nickname-Hermes  
Physical Description  
o Sandy blonde hair and green eyes. Medium skin tone  
Relationships  
o Sibling younger brother Derek.   
o Parents Charles and Rosalind.  
Personality Traits  
o Easily amused, likes making jokes  
o Is mischievous and sneaky, daredevil, schemes plan up between his brother  
Guardian and Gryffin abilities  
o Can use wind as a power  
o Can sometimes fly while running  
Pets  
o Has a hound puppy named Fluffy  
Plot Scenes, Actions, Events  
o At age 10 transforms into a light gray wolf  
o At age 18 transforms into a golden eagle double the size of a regular sized eagle  
Likes and Dislikes  
o Likes- his brother and Fluffy, pranks, George Weasley  
o Dislikes- being caught, grounded, seriousness, spicy food


	4. Jesse Morgan Larkin Rider

Basics  
o Heir to the throne,  
o Born two years after the war  
o Is 5 years old at start of the series 8 years old at the end  
Physical Description  
o Dark brown wavy sometimes straight hair and honey colored eyes, olive tone skin  
Relationships  
o eldest son of F'lar and Kayla.  
o siblings Kai, Nyx and adopted sister Rose.  
o Friends with Albus and Lily but best friends with James P. Jr.  
Guardian abilities and traits  
o Gets along best with horses  
o Healing powers-can even cure lower level demons.  
o Does not have the ability to transform into wolf. Kayla and F’lar’s blood is more powerful than the Larkin’s blood  
o His dragon side gives him the ability to produce a gold shield around him and scales on his skin for protection.  
o His dragon form will resemble horse in coloration, his looks more like Kayla’s dragon form  
Bonded  
o Bonds with a bronze mare unicorn and gold and white stallion unicorn  
Plot Scenes, Actions, Events  
o Though people say he looks like F’lar they say he act most like Kayla. Kayla doesn’t see it until Jesse  
o In the start of the series he plays a minor role but when he is six and he and James find and go on their own adventure  
o When he reaches the age of seven he starts to show transformation skills-horse tail  
o When he was eight months old he got kidnapped by Raven  
o At age 11 he transforms into a dark bay horse his coat a rich red and black mane, tail, and stockings  
Likes/Dislikes  
o Dislikes-sour food, being bored, tight clothes,  
o Likes-sweets, animals, dragons, horses, practicing fight skills


	5. Kai Long Larkin Rider

Basics  
o Is 3 years old, 5 years old at end of series  
o Prince of Guardia and second to the throne  
Physical Description  
o Jet black hair that mostly is straight but sometimes curly and light brown eyes, olive tone skin  
Relationships  
o Second eldest son of F'lar and Kayla.   
o Siblings Jesse, Nyx, and adopted sister Rose  
o Best friends with Albus, Rose, and James, is friends with Scorpious before they go to school  
o Always wants to travel with the dragons and hangs around the dragon arena more, whereas Jesse is found more at the stables  
Likes and Dislikes  
o Loves dragons but does know how to ride horses  
o Likes-sour and spicy food, dragons, fast, fire  
o Dislikes-cold, super sweet food  
Guardian Abilities and Talents  
o Fire power  
o Does not have the ability to transform into a wolf, because of how powerful Kayla’s and F’lar’s blood is  
o Though he doesn’t possess much healing power he can heal minor cuts and scratches  
Bonded and Pets  
o Does have a unicorn he rides. Resembles Sunchaser in coloration but has black mane and tail, two white stockings and a diamond on face. Kal.  
Plot Scenes, Actions, Events  
o Transforms into a copper dragon when he is 9 years old, about the size of a horse and as long as a school bus by the time he reached 18 he was as long as a tower and one school bus and two stories tall


	6. Kimi Larkin

Basics  
o Princess of Guardia  
o 6 years old, 9 years old  
o   
Physical Description  
o Auburn wavy hair and violet eyes. Olive skin   
Relationships  
o second eldest child of Hal and Kelly,   
o Siblings Kristy and Tally.  
o Is most like Howard in personality  
Personality Traits  
o Short tempered, cunning, likes having a plan,   
Plot Scenes, Actions, Events  
o Could throw daggers at 20 feet at the age of four  
o Transforms into a dark auburn wolf at age 11  
o At the age of 12 she transforms into a horse size dark red brown dragon and grows every year till at age 18 she is as long as a tower and as tall as an elephant  
Guardian abilities  
o Can use fire but cannot create it  
Bonded  
o Has two minor dragons


	7. Kristy Larkin

Basics  
o 7 years old, 10 years old  
o Eldest of the Larkin grandchildren  
o Princess of Guardia  
Physical Description  
o Ruby red hair that is super curly as a child but becomes wavier as she grows up and dark blue eyes. Freckles.  
Relationships  
o Eldest daughter of Hal and Kelly,   
o Siblings Kimi and Tally.   
Plot Points, Events, Actions  
o Born before the war.  
o Born before the final battle  
o Began to ride at the age of two years old thanks to her Aunt Kayla much to Howard and Kelly’s dislike  
o Transforms into a ruby red wolf at age 11  
o Transforms into a blood ruby red dragon at age 12 the size of a heavy draft horse and each year grows until at age 17 she is as tall as two elephants and as long as four school buses.  
Personality Traits  
o Feisty, stubborn, independent, determined, mischievous, sarcastic  
Likes and Dislikes  
o Likes-her horses and cats, bow and arrows, pants  
o Dislikes-waiting to get her own dragon, dresses, balls  
Guardian Abilities  
o Can create fire  
Bonded  
o Has six minor/fire lizard dragons


	8. Leo Larkin

Basics  
o 6 years, 9years,  
o Prince of Guardia  
o   
Physical Description  
o Chestnut hair and emerald eyes.   
Relationships  
o Eldest child of Tom and Stella.  
o Only son of Tom and Stella  
o Younger siblings-Astrid, Sonya, and Scarlett  
Personality Traits  
o Serious, independent, doesn’t like pranks  
Dislikes and Likes  
o Dislikes-disorder, messes, dogs  
o Likes-Cats, warmth, routine, snakes  
Pets and Bonded  
o Has two boa constrictors each from Korena’s brood  
Fears  
o Is scared of dogs because he caught a glimpse of the movie Cujo before he came across a live dog  
Plot Events, Actions, Points  
o At age 9 he transformed into an emerald green viper 12 feet long  
o Transforms into a chestnut wolf at age 11


	9. Nyx Atalanta Rider

Basics  
o 1 years old, 4 years old  
o Princess of Guardia and third in line  
Physical Description  
o Auburn hair and dark brown eyes, olive tone skin  
Relationships  
o Third child of F'lar and Kayla.   
o Older siblings Jesse and Kai  
o Friends with Lily Potter and Hugo Weasley  
Guardian Facts and Abilities   
o Is the third draicorn  
o Is the last draicorn to be born for all eternity  
o Possess similar powers as Kayla and Moonstorm  
o Has the heart of a dragon  
o Can heal creatures  
o Her talisman is a sword that is a replica of both F’lar’s and Kayla’s swords  
Bonded  
o Is bonded at birth to a Celestrial pegacorn named a foal of Black Beauty’s and Sunchaser’s  
Plot Scenes and Actions  
o When she turns 13, while in Ejderha she bonds with a green dragon  
o Transformed into a draicorn at age 7  
o When she was 10 she transformed into a black mane, tail, and stockings and a cream yellow coat horse  
o At age 14 she transformed into a silver white dragon with black claws  
o In the second series, she is not a main character but is incredibly important in the third


	10. Scarlett Eleanor Larkin

Basics  
o 3 years old, 6 years old  
o Fraternal twin  
o Princess of Guardia  
o   
Physical Description  
o light brown waves hair and hazel eyes.   
o Light skin  
Relationships  
o Siblings Leo, Astrid, and Sonya. Youngest of the twins, by ten seconds  
o Parents Tom and Stella  
o Though she and Sonya are close they do fight- Astrid usually breaking them up  
o Closest to her cousin Kai. Mostly because of their age  
o   
Dislikes/Likes  
o Hates the cold preferring staying in the south rather than being at Cathair  
Plot Scenes, Actions, Events  
o At age 7 she transformed into a russet wolf  
o At age 18 she transformed into a light green boa 12feet long  
Personality  
o Easygoing, optimistic, modest but can be selfish  
Bonded   
o Bonds with a yellow unicorn named Buttercorn who’s gem is a buttery yellow, horn is eggshell white, her mane and tail butter colored, and her coat is a bright corn yellow. Eyes are a gold color  
 As their unicorns are related the unicorns can telepathically talk over long distances and alert the other twin


	11. Sonya Annamarie Larkin

Basics  
o Is a fraternal twin  
o 3 years old, 6 years old  
o Princess of Guardia  
o   
Physical Description  
o Sun blonde waves hair and turquoise blue eyes  
Relationships  
o Siblings Leo, Astrid, and her twin Scarlett  
o Parents Tom and Stella  
o Uncles- Howard, Charles, Will, F’lar,   
o Great Uncle-Remus, Sirius, and Regulus, and Nathaniel  
o Grandparents- Daniel and Isabelle  
o Great Aunt-Tonks  
o Aunts-Kayla, Rosalind, Kelly and Ava  
o Fraternal and older twin of Scarlett  
o   
Plot Actions, Scenes, Events  
o At age 7 she transformed into a lemon colored wolf  
o At age 18 she transformed into a popcorn colored boa at least 13 feet long  
o In second series, her role is not very large but she does get mentioned and is seen often  
Likes and Dislikes  
o Loves dresses and parties. Tends to hang out more with the nobles than lower class kids.  
o   
Personality Traits  
o Optimistic, impatient, snobby at times  
Bonded   
o Bonds with a chestnut unicorn named Chester. His coat is like a chestnut and he has a creamy white mane and tail and horn. His gem is a shade lighter than his coat. His dark brown eyes


	12. Tally Larkin

Basics  
o 2 years old, 5 years old  
o Princess of Guardia  
o 3 years old, 6 years old  
Physical Description  
o Orange-red hair and sky blue eyes.  
Relationships  
o Youngest child of Hal and Kelly   
o siblings Kristy and Kimi.  
Personality Traits  
o Feisty, stubborn, sneaky, very smart, daring  
o Clumsy  
Plot Actions, Events, Scenes  
o Was born on Earth at a hospital  
o At age 8 she transformed into an orange red wolf  
o At age 17 she transformed into an elephant sized two school bus length orange dragon. By the age of 21 she was the same size but four school buses long  
o   
Guardian abilities  
o Controls fire, when angry her hair catches on fire  
Bonded  
o Bonded to a red/orange minor dragon


End file.
